This contract will provide clinical research support services to achieve DAIDS-wide scientific objectives in connection with NIAID programs, networks, and non-network studies and sites. Additionally, the contract will supplement the Division's capability to ensure compliance with applicable regulations, standards, and good clinical practice guidelines; study participant safety and welfare; and study quality and integrity.